1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hurricane suppression or prevention devices and methods, and more particularly, to a hurricane prevention system configured to cool the surface of the ocean water to suppress or prevent hurricanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Every year hurricanes extract a huge cost to society in terms of property damage, economic devastation, disruption of businesses and personal life, and, even more, in the number of lives lost. While many attempts have been made to mitigate the damage caused by hurricanes, there is an absence of attempts to actually stop the damage at its source—by attempting to prevent or inhibit the formation of hurricanes.
A study published Mar. 17, 2006 in the journal Science zdetailed a study of hurricanes since 1970, which definitively showed that the current rise in the world's sea surface temperatures is the primary contributor to the formation of stronger hurricanes. The new study also reported an alarming trend in the increase in the number of major hurricanes. In the 1970s, the average number of intense Category 4 and 5 hurricanes occurring globally was about 10 per year. Since 1990 the number has nearly doubled, averaging about 18 a year. It is postulated that the trend will continue as sea surface temperatures rise as a side effect of global warming.
It is well known to those in the art that formation of hurricanes requires water temperatures of at least 26.5° C. (80° F.) down to a depth of at least 50 m (150 feet). The huge societal cost of each hurricane coupled with the alarming increase in the number of hurricanes emphasize the importance of providing a system and method to reduce the sea surface temperature to below 26.5° C., thereby preventing or inhibiting the formation of hurricanes.
Accordingly, there is an established need for an effective, feasible hurricane prevention system and method capable of suppressing, inhibiting, or preventing the formation of hurricanes.